25 Days to Fall in Love
by eeveegirly
Summary: Everyone in Fairy Tail is getting ready for Christmas to come, including Mira. Mira and Fried have devised a plan to get several should-be couples together before Christmas. Only one Question remains, can she?
1. December 1st

**Author Note: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Well... Coming Christmas. I don't know about anyone else, but I absolutely love Christmas! Because of this I am writing a Fairy Tail Christmas Fic that goes through all 25 days of Christmas! **

**_Pairings will include: Gajeel x Levy, Natsu x Lisanna, Wendy x Romeo, Lucy x Loke, and Erza x Jellal. Other Minor parings may show up from time to time. _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... Sadly**

December 1st

Christmas was nearing and Fairy Tail was a buzz of activity because of it. Christmas shopping had to be done in order to find the perfect gift. Mira and Fried were busy hanging mistletoe around the guild, excited to see who would be trapped and forced to kiss.

"Isn't this a little, mischievous?" Fried asked Mira who was giggling like a school girl. It was a little known fact that Mira loved drama like this.

"Wouldn't you love to be caught under the mistletoe with the one you like?" Mira asked Fried. Fried felt his face heat up and cursed his luck. "I mean, it's an excuse to kiss someone you like, no matter who they are," Mira looked over to Levy and Gajeel. Gajeel was looking longingly at the pixie like girl, Levy oblivious- as usual- to the Iron Dragon Slayer's affection.

Mira then looked at Wendy and Romeo, everyone's favorite young love couple. Wendy acted like a blushing schoolgirl when it came to being around and talking to Romeo. Romeo loved showing off to Wendy, his fire powers and how he had been on many missions while she was gone. Both of them refused to tell the other how they felt in fear the other didn't like them in the same way. Typical for their age, well Wendy's mental age since she was stunted from growing for seven years.

After looking at them she saw Loke fussing over Lucy who was waving him off. Loke often came to the guild now to "make up for lost time" as he claimed. Often times he was talking to Lucy or Gray, laughing and enjoying his down time away from being the leader of the spirits. Over the course of his visits- whether or not Lucy would admit it Mira was not sure- Lucy had fallen in love with Loke. She would try to look her best and would blush when Loke complimented her on her looks. Of course Loke still professed his love for Lucy, but he started showing her his human side and who he really was- which Lucy liked, but would never say she did.

Next up was the infamous couple of Erza and Jellal. Both of them were madly in love with the other since they were kids, only one problem stood in the way. That problem just so happened to be the fact Jellal thought he wasn't good enough to date Erza because of his past sins. Erza had already forgiven him and wished for him to have a new life, a new life with her. Mira hoped that by Christmas Erza could get her wish.

The final couple contained her own sister, Lisanna and Natsu. Those two were already dating- had been for a couple months- and were extremely happy together. Mira smiled as Lisanna was laughing at an embarrassed Natsu. Natsu then started to argue with Happy, Lisanna scolded him that a father shouldn't yell at the child. Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy, a truly perfect family. Only one thing missing, a ring.

Mira's purpose for looking at all of these ought-to-be, or already are, couples? Mira was going to make them all couples and get Natsu to propose Lisanna by Christmas. A pretty lofty goal, but a goal that Mira was determined to hit! To aid her in her first step was the mistletoe her and Fried were hanging around the guild. Fried's part in this was to make a rune trap around it, when two people step inside they must kiss each other in order to be freed from the trap. Only one problem held with the traps, Levy McGarden. Only she could possibly get out without kissing the other person, though Fried assured Mira that wasn't likely. Still, Mira was worried. If Levy could get out then she wouldn't have to kiss Gajeel, which would ruin her entire plan. Mira tried to stay optimistic about it of course.

"What is the purpose of this again?" Fried asked Mira.

"We are getting together couples who are meant to be but are too scared to make the first move. We are just giving them a sort of, nudge so to say," Mira told him. Fried groaned inwardly, how did he get into this mess in the first place? Then Mira turned around and gave him a sweet smile. _Oh yeah_, Fried thought, _that's how._ He was some what of a sucker when it came to Mira and her sweet little smiles.

"If you say so Mira," Fried said with a shrug finishing up the last of the rune traps. In total the two of them had made three traps around the guild. Now all that was left was to wait and watch to see who would fall for their little traps.

The first to fall, is that's what you can really call it, was Lisanna and Natsu. Lisanna say her sister putting it up and drug Natsu under it so she could kiss him. Natsu happily kissed back seeing no problem with it. Mira and Fried giggled at the display between the two.

"You want Natsu to propose? Don't you?" Fried asked looking at Mira. Mira smiled at him and nodded.

"My sister wants to marry Natsu before he dies on one of his missions. I worry that may be sooner than we all would like to believe," Mira explained to Fried looking worriedly at the still kissing couple. When the two broke apart the rest of the guild cheered, causing Lisanna and Natsu to both blush. "Just look at them, they are meant to be," Mira gushed at the blushing couple.

"The blushing bride to be," Fried said smiling at Mira. Mira looked at Lisanna, she had never been so happy before. No, Natsu was most certainly what made her happy, there was no doubt about it.

"As long as Natsu mans up she will be," Mira said.

"Sounds like we need to get Elfman involved in our plan then," Fried said with a slight laugh. Mira gave this some thought, perhaps Elfman could help. Maybe he could get the guys to man up. He is all about being a man after all.

"Actually that sounds like a brilliant idea, we'll talk to him tomorrow about it," Mira told Fried. They both looked back at Lisanna and Natsu, who were kissing again. "Who doesn't love a cute couple?"

_**Please Review! The countdown has started, will Mira's plan work?**_


	2. December 2nd

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... Sadly**

December 2nd

It was day two into Mira's devious plan to get certain members of Fairy Tail finally together. The mistletoe idea had managed to get Jet and Droy to kiss but not anyone else it seemed. Though Fried did enjoy watching Levy's little cheerleaders sweat it out and finally kiss in order to escape. Elfman had then instructed them that they had done it wrong and they would never become men like that.

"How did Elf-neechan become obsessed with being a man in the first place?" Lisanna asked Mira. Lisanna was hanging out with her older sister- much to Mira's dismay since she couldn't talk to Fried about their plan with her here- since Natsu had gone with Lucy, Erza, and Gray on some mission. The only reason Lisanna didn't go along was because Natsu was worried he would lose her for real, of course Lisanna was also worried she would lose Natsu but didn't voice this around anyone other than family.

"Shortly after you seemed to have died he became obsessed with being a man, probably to make up for the fact you 'died' on his watch," Mira explained to her little sister. Lisanna nodded and continued to drink her eggnog her sister had gotten her. _Mira sure did change after I left_, Lisanna mused, smiling at her sister.

"Lisanna," Fried said, "do you feel like you and Natsu could potentially get married?" Lisanna blushed at the thought of her marrying Natsu.

"If you mean do I think he will ask me anytime soon, no. Do I hope he will one day, yes," she said blushing a lot. Fried grinned at Mira.

"I can pass it along if you want," Fried 'casually' offered. Mira smirked at Fried knowing exactly what he was trying to do. Maybe having Fried as a partner in crime wasn't such a bad idea. _Right, just partner in crime, nothing more,_ Mira scolded herself. It wasn't very known fact but Mira had a huge crush on Fried ever since the Battle of Fairy Tail. Probably because she saw her old self in him.

"Oh I don't know," Lisanna said blushing. Mira grinned, this was going perfect!

"I am sure it won't hurt anything," Mira said innocently. Oh she was sure it wouldn't hurt anything, only help her cause even more.

"I-I guess you could mention it to him," Lisanna stumbled blushing madly. Fried gave Mira a sly smile. So he had been thinking of their plan when asking after all. Just as Lisanna said that the guild doors opened and in came Team Natsu, as Mira had dubbed them. "Natsu!" Lisanna cried running to her boyfriend. Natsu picked up Lisanna and spun her around before placing a light kiss on her lips.

"Miss me?" Natsu asked with a sly smiled.

"You know I did," Lisanna said kissing his cheek. "How'd the mission go?"

"It went well, minus the fact Erza forgot to mention it was another lovely theater trip," Lucy said sighing. All of them looked seriously tired, even Natsu.

"Maybe you all should rest then?" Lisanna said, worried about just how tired Team Natsu seemed to be.

"I will walk them to their quarters," Fried offered.

"Get some sleep my little fire dragon," Lisanna said giving him one last child before Fried wisked them off.

"Don't forget!" Mira hissed whispered at Fried causing him to laugh.

"How could I?" he asked and left with Team Natsu.

"So, Natsu, have you thought about proposing to Lisanna?" Fried asked as casually as if they were talking about the weather. That was just the thing with Fried, he was always so casual about everything. A lot of people wondered if anyone could phase him, well anyone other than Laxus.

"W-What?! W-Where did that come from?" Natsu asked flustered. Fried chuckled at his reaction to his question.

"Lisanna wants you too," Fried said with his usual calm tone. Natsu, however, wasn't nearly as calm.

"S-She does?!" he asked shocked.

"Of course, she loves you," Fried informed the Dragon Slayer. For once Natsu was actually speechless. He went deep into thought and Fried let him, no need to press further, his work was done. All he needed to was to get Natsu thinking about proposing to the younger girl and soon, knowing Natsu, that would be all he could think about. Fried smirked at his perfect plan.

While Fried was tackling Natsu and Lisanna Mira decided to tackle a different couple, Erza and Jellal. This couple, along with Levy and Gajeel, were going to be the hardest. Mainly because Jellal doesn't think he is good enough for Erza. Just before she was about to talk to Erza Elfman walked up.

"You needed to talk to me?" Elfman asked, curious as to what the S-class Mage needed.

"Natsu isn't being a man and proposing to our sister," Mira informed him quickly. She really wanted to talk to Erza.

"He's no man then!" Elfman roared out. Mira could only nod in agreement and laugh a little, Elfman certainly could be strange. "Where is he?" Elfman asked.

"Relax Elfman, Fried is talking to him. Natsu and the rest of Team Natsu, minus Erza it seems, went back to their apartments to sleep. They just had a tiring mission, please don't bother him tonight," Mira pleded. Natsu would know something was up, probably suspecting her hand in it too, if two people she knew talked to him about it. No, in order for this to work it must be a day or so a party. This made it look like Lisanna talked about it a lot and to different people.

"Okay sister, but only for you," Elfman said with a smile and then went to go chew out Jet and Droy some more. _Poor guys_, Mira couldn't help but think as she walked over to Erza.

"Erza? How are things with you and Jellal?" Mira asked. Erza sighed, not a good sign Mira noted.

"He won't believe me when I say he's good enough. I doubt he ever will," Erza groaned leaning back in her chair. Mira have her a sympathetic look, she doubted her and Fried would end up together either.

"Maybe you should invite him to the guild Christmas Party the 15th," Mira casually suggested. If there was one thing her and Fried did well it was to 'casually' put stuff into conversations.

"That's a great idea! Thanks Mira!" Erza said bringing Mira into a bone crushing hug.

"Your welcome," Mira managed to breath out once Erza let go. That girl wasn't called Tatiana for nothing that was for sure!

"How are you and Fried?" Erza asked curiously. Mira blushed dark red, how did she know? There was no way she would tell Erza her and Fried were working together to get everyone together. Mainly because the plan included her but also because she would take it too far.

"Hey! Mira! Another beer!" Came a yell from the bar, her saving grace.

"Sorry! Gotta go!" Mira said running to the bar. Never before had she been so happy to serve someone at the bar before. Mira happily served the people at the bar with a smile, grateful she didn't have to talk about her love like with Erza of all people.

As all of this happened Bickslow and Evergreen noticed Mirajane had an obvious crush on Fried. Both of them knew, from Fried's constant talk of her, that he liked her as well.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Bickslow asked Evergreen. Bickslow's 'babies' repeated the word thinking behind him.

"Get Fried and She-Devil together?" Evergreen asked. Bickslow nodded, it was almost like she had read his mind. "It won't be easy," evergreen reminded.

"Is it ever?" Bickslow asked with a smirk causing his 'babies' to chant ever. Evergreen frowned, not liking the form of her name in the sentence.

"No," she sighed, "not when it comes to our team mates." Even as she said it she couldn't help but laugh.

As all of this was happening Lucy was just returning to her house after being escorted by Fried. Fried had some sort of secret reason to be there, what is was Lucy was unsure of. Though it seemed to have something to do with Natsu. Since she was so deep in thought Lucy didn't notice the fact Loke was in her room.

"Loke!" she shrieked and jumped. "Don't scare me like that!" Lucy hissed at him. The celestial spirit laughed at her cuteness.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You seemed tired and I know you have been having trouble sleeping," Loke pointed out. Lucy sighed, what Loke said was true. Ever since finding out her dad died sleep seemed to evade her.

"How do you know all this?" Lucy asked flopping on her bed. She wanted to sleep but at the same time knew it wouldn't come to her that easily.

"It pays to pay attention to your loved ones, you taught me that," he smiled at her. Lucy couldn't help but blush at the statement. "I thought maybe I could help you sleep."

"How?" Lucy asked, who was now laying in her bed. What Lucy had been expecting- some Celestial Spirit thing- was not what she got. Loke crawled into bed next to her and wrapped her in his arms, holding her close as if to keep her safe.

"Comfortable?" he asked her. Surprisinly Lucy felt very comfortable and safe. For the first time in weeks, she felt sleep want to take her as she layed there.

"Yes, please. Don't leave," Lucy mumbled as she fell asleep. The lion smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight princess," he said and fell asleep as well.


	3. December 3rd

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... Sadly**

December 3rd

Lucy awoke in Loke's arms much to her shock. At first she was shocked and worried what she did last night, but slowly calmed to see her clothes were all intact. Come to think of it, she had actually had a good night sleep. This was rare for her now days. Loke started at stir next to her.

"Sleep well?" Loke asked Lucy who was still in his arms.

"Surprisingly, thank you. We'll have to do it again sometime," Lucy told him kissing his cheek. Loke blushed at the sweet gesture. "I close the gate of the lion," she said as Loke disappeared. Time for her to get ready for the day that was never to he dull. After all, how could Fairy Tail be dull?

Dull that day was not. Though mainly for the people who are part of Mira's plan.

"Who are we hooking up today?" Freed asked. Mira giggled at how blunt Freed could be, just flat out saying. One of the many things she admired about him.

"Don't say that too loud or people will know," she told him. Freed gave her an apologetic smile but still waited for his answer. Mira thought about this, so far they had tackled on Lisanna and Natsu as well as touched face with Erza and Jellal's position. "Well, it looks like we can't do anything about Erza and Jellal till the Christmas party, Erza is inviting him upon my suggestion. If he comes before then maybe we can get them under the mistletoe, but we really need to push them on the fithteenth if we want them to get together. You talked to Natsu yesterday about Lisanna and I believe Elfman said he would talk to him about it more later. Lucy," Mira said pointing to the famed cosplay queen. Lucy currently looked like she was floating on cloud nine. "Looks like something happened, probably between her and Loke. What? I don't know yet but I will find out. There are only two other couples to start on, the easy one which is Wendy and Romeo, and the extremely hard one which is Levy and Gajeel," Mira finished. Fried nodded, this sure was a lot more work than he thought it would be.

"I can try to talk to Levy, she does trust me," Freed told her. Mira felt a twinge of jealousy but quickly pushed it down, Fried was trying to hook Levy up with someone else not himself.

"I can talk to Lucy and see what's up, probably talk to Wendy about Romeo. They are just too cute!" Mira gushed looking at Wendy and Romeo who were hanging out. Wendy and Romeo just started to go on missions together and hang out almost all the time. Macaco noticed this and was bragging to his friends about how his son was going to get a Dragon Slayer.

"I will go talk to Levy," Freed said smiling and leaving. That smile did not go unnoticed by certain friends of Freed's.

"How aren't they together already?" Evergreen complained to Bickslow. Bickslow's 'babies' were certainly asleep in Bickslow's room, they still did have soul's after all. Besides battle they actually were quite lazy and prefered to stay in their room till a job came up.

"They are both stupid and oblivious, the perfect match," Bickslow said eating some fruit cake. Evergreen gave a slight glare to her comrade, he wasn't any help. Not that she wasn't use to it, but it still was annoying that he never helped. "How about we get them to kiss under the mistletoe?" Bickslow asked.

"How would we do that? It is Freed's own trap! He would just rewrite it," Evergreen snapped back. How could you ask something so stupid!

"Easy, we get the little bookworm to help," Bickslow said motioning to Levy. Evergreen turned to see Levy chatting with Fried. She had to admit, that was a good idea. Levy would probably help, she wasn't the type to say no unless she didn't think what was going on was right or she was simply too busy. Ever seriously doubted either of these would be the case in this instance. "I would say we could just have Fried ask but since this is about him maybe you should ask Ever," Bickslow suggested. Evergreen thought this over, she was a fellow girl. What were the odds Levy would trust Bickslow?

"Fine, I will go ask her, after her and Freed stop talking," Evergreen gave in.

"Wonder what they are talking about," Bickslow said still shoveling in fruit cake. Evergreen shrugged, it wasn't their business so why care?

"Hey Levy," Freed said walking up to the short bookworm.

Levy jumped and exclaimed, "Jet! Droy! I told you I am not going under the mistletoe with you!" Fried sweatdropped, he sure hoped Jet and Droy wouldn't get in the way of Mira and his plan. "F-Fried! I am so sorry! It's just Jet and Droy keep coming up and asking m-" Freed decided to cut her off their.

"It's fine, I get it," Freed said. Levy gave him a small apologetic smile. _She actually just gave me the perfect opening to ask about Gajeel_, Freed mused. "If you don't want to be under the mistletoe with Jet or Droy then who?" Freed asked innocently. Levy then started blushing. _Gotcha_, Fried thought smirking.

"Uhhh, well," Levy said squirming under Freed's gaze. Unconsciously the pixie like girl's eyes darted over to Gajeel.

"Gajeel?" Freed asked.

"H-How did you know," she stammered, he had hit it right on the head.

"Your eyes, they darted right to him when I asked. I would think you would know that," Freed commented still smirking. Levy face was red as a tamto, from anger or embarrassment Freed couldn't be for sure.

"Oi! Green hair! You hurting Levy?" Came a voice Freed knew was Gajeel. Freed turned and smiled at the more muscular man.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said before walking away.

"Gajeel, I-" before levy could finish Evergreen had whisked her away. Levy sweat dropped, why did everyone want her?!

"We need you to so something for us tomorrow," Evergreen said. Levy sighed, figures.

Mira walked up to the star struck Lucy who didn't even notice her. Mira couldn't help but giggle, looked like this couple didn't need her help.

"What happened?" Mira asked curiously. Lucy jumped not expecting anyone to be there.

"W-What do you mean?" Lucy asked. _Just my luck, of all people Mira notices_, Lucy thought as she inwardly groaned. Mira would try and hook her and Loke up. She did have a high success rate in stuff like that. Maybe she should let her, she did like Loke. Loke after all.

"You look like you are walking on cloud nine, you didn't even notice I was coming!" Mira said giggling at her. Lucy became just as red as Levy had when Freed had asked her about Gajeel.

"I can't really sleep anymore so Loke wrapped his arms around me and let me sleep in his arms last night," Lucy said smiling. Mira couldn't help but squeal at the cuteness.

"That is so sweet! Are you two going to date?" Mira asked looking at her blonde friend.

"I don't know," Lucy said honestly.

"Goodluck!" Mira said leaving. When she looked around the guild to try and find Wendy and Romeo they weren't there. Must be on a mission, Mira thought and then went back to her job. Freed smiled at Mira.

"So? What's with Lucy?" Freed asked Mira.

"They'll for sure get together. They were snuggling all last night!" Mira exclaimed happily. Freed smiled, he loved seeing Mira smile.

"Sounds like we have one down," Freed said with a slight smile.

"Only four to go," Mira said. Evergreen and Bickslow also smiled. They too thought they had the two of them pegged for dating.

Wendy and Romeo were actually on what one would call a date. Romeo had invited Wendy out to the movies, just him and her. Wendy had accepted with a blush on her face. They saw a horror movie, which scared Wendy so bad she had held onto him with a steel tight grip. Not that Romeo complained. After the movie she was a shaking mess so Romeo had to carry her to Fairy Hills- she was staying with Erza. Romeo stopped in front of it and set her down, she had finally stopped shaking.

"Goodnight Wendy," Romeo said smiling. He was just about to leave when Wendy took his arm.

"Wait," Wendy said then then she gave him a peck on the cheek, "Goodnight Romeo. I had fun." After that she went inside leaving Romeo outside speechless. Wendy looked like the blushing schoolgirl she was.

"Do I even wanna know?" Erza asked Wendy. Erza was currently sipping some hot chocolate, she gave the younger girl a cup of cocoa as well.

"Probably not," Wendy said giggling.

"I'll probably end up finding out anyway," Erza stated.

"It was just a kiss on the cheek," Wendy murmured sipping on her cocoa. Erza chuckled at her young friend, ruffling her hair.

"You sure are growing up fast," Erza mused.

"You'll always be my older sister Erza," Wendy said hugging her. Erza smiled kissing her forehead. Wendy nuzzled Erza and smiled up at her. _How can my life, beside dating Jellal, get better than this_, Erza wondered.

"Always," Erza stated, "always."

_**Please Review! Should I continue this?**_


End file.
